


Appendix

by Bear_Islander (W12_Supernatural), W12_Supernatural



Series: House Mormont/Wanasov stories [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/Bear_Islander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W12_Supernatural/pseuds/W12_Supernatural
Summary: Appendix for my self insert for the Westeros Will know the Black Bolt story. Written like a Wiki of Ice and Fire Page.The Teublonf chapter will also be treated as Teublonf's page for any other fics of mine unless otherwise specified
Series: House Mormont/Wanasov stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736236





	Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to take this seriously :)

The **Old Tongue of the Styr** is the language of the First Dréis of the Styr (and its constituent regions), having been spoken by the Dréis of the Styr since the Dréis first appeared on the Americanosi continent over fifteen thousand years ago. It is a harsh, yet fluid language. The language is a dialect of the Americanosi Old Tongues, variants of which were spoken all over the continent prior to the Andal invasion. However, over the course of the Andal invasion, the various old tongues became all but extinct, never being spoken. The Styr, which threw back the Andal invasion, is the only area in which the Old Tongue is still spoken, and most Styrics, both high and lowborn, are fluent in both the Old Tongue and the Common Tongue, the latter being spoken with an accent.

There are remnants such as in house names, (both in and outside the Styr) with houses such as the Avaniovs (who are Easterlanders), the Lomidovs and Topochnikovs (both Sutherlanders) and House Pavlov, a Reachlander house. House Nokoseov and Batov are the only two Great Houses other than the Wanasovs who are of relatively pure Dréis descent. This is because in the Old Tongues, the word ov roughly mean clan or family, meaning the Nokoseovs were of the family of Nokose, for instance. Given that House Wanasov's first head of house was named Wanas, this makes sense. (i.e. all future Wanasovs are of Wanas' family or clan. Some first names, such as Ikail, Caulos, Alexei, and Geil are of Old Tongue origin from the region they are common in (Ikail in the Sutherlands, Caulos and Alexei in the Reachlands, and Geil in the Yorckish Marches). The tongue is, however, functionally extinct outside of the Styr.

**Language.**

Spoken only by the First Dréis of the Styr, Styrics typically use the language to communicate in battle (because no one else speaks it), and letters are traditionally written in the Old Tongue in case they are intercepted. The secrecy aspect may also be one of the reasons so few Styrics become maesters, a Styric maester could decipher a letter in the Old Tongue, and potentially teach the language to others, something that is at odds with the normal Styric attitude of guarding the Old Tongue so jealously.

Unlike the First Men, the First Dréis had written history (which the Wanasovs and their vassals preserve) and had their own writing system, though the writing system of the common tongue is almost exclusively used due to it being easier to write in.

**Known Translations**

**Old Tongue** | **Proununciation** | **Translation** | **Notes**  
---|---|---|---  
Veulahar | VOY-la-har | Spear | Typically used to mean a certain kind of spear, one that is as tall as a man with a six inch blade at head height  
Oronwy | or-OWN-we | Mail Skirt | A mail skirt attached to a breastplate, a common armor for Styric soldiers  
Brien | BREE-eh | Crafty/Clever | The crest of House Brien contains a fox head, which signifies cleverness  
Devon | DEH-vih | Ship | The crest of House Devon contains a longship  
Sovanen | soh-vah-NEH | Anchor | The Crest of House Sovanen is a black anchor on white  
Bayros | Bai-Hus | Temperate | Gutteral R sound  
Nyven | NIH-veh | Brown | Members of House Nyven tend to have brown hair and brown eyes  
Telcontar | tel-con-TAR | Steel |   
Sento | SEN-tow | River | The crest of House Sento is a wavy blue fess, which signifies the River Andan  
Calsarisan | cal-SAR-i-san | Loyal | House Calsarisan has served as the stewards to House Wanasov for four thousand years  
Koselka | kuh-SEL-kuh | Horseman | The crest of House Koselka is a white stallion on green, and the house traditionally produces excellent horses and cavalry  
Kosner | kuhznir | Horsetide | The sn pairing makes a z sound in the Old Tongue (which is why Koselka and Kos have regular s sounds but not Kosner  
Kos | kus | Horse |   
Hoos | HOOS | Cut |   
Andan | AN-dan | Calm | The Andan is known for its calm waters  
Ov | awv | Clan/family


End file.
